Mission to the t and i Factory
The mission to the t and i Factory was a battle that took place in 2054, during the Dark Woman's attempt to steal the hologram pit. It was also her second attempt on Master Intelligence's life. During the S.M.S.B.'s time in the chambers they battled through a set of obstacles, but succeeded. In the last chamber, Centauri defeated the Dark Woman and kept the pit safe. Prelude In the late 2010s, Ramona Meyer ultimately submitted to the Darkness. Ever since, she played her cousin, Thomas Meyer, though she still loved him. She swore herself to the Gladiator, becoming a Knight of Plague in 2024 and adopted the alias of the Dark Woman. After the Knights' ultimate destruction, she explored around Transylvania Quarters and finally chose to remain there. In the meantime, her cousin, Thomas, joined the S.M.S.B. and became Centauri. In order to defeat Master Intelligence, whom the Dark Woman hated, she realized she would need to acquire the hologram pit from the t and i Factory. She knew it would allow her to penetrate secrets of the S.M.S.B. and record her own knowledge. First, she flew to Arizona in an attempt to steal the device from the factory. The Dark Woman was unsuccessful in her attempted robbery, as she found herself unable to breach the third system. After this first failure, the Dark Woman returned to Transylvania Quarters, where she realized it was time to learn the defenses of the factory. The mission Battle through the Chambers Along with Master Intelligence and the others, Centauri moved to thwart the Dark Woman. The group suffered a series of exhausting and difficult challenges down in the t and i Factory chambers, in an attempt to stop the pit from being stolen and the Dark Woman destroying Master Intelligence. The Dark Woman had just managed to breach these chambers herself, including the chamber in which she herself placed a scorpion. Dark vines with fire]] After entering the factory, the S.M.S.B. members proceeded upstairs in a passage leading directly into the procession lines. After walking the halls for some time, Centauri found a bunker and the group chose to ride it. However, it could only fit five people, so Baby Strength agreed to catch up. In a moment, the boxcar began down the tracks. After it stopped, the heroes suddenly fell directly into the first obstacle - Dark vines set up by Cherical McSnake per orders of Charity Hirz. As Dark vines are known for strangling its victims to death, and increasing its force of constriction at signs of struggle, Cardarphen just barely managed to save Master Intelligence, Baby Strength, Centauri, Force Baby, Telekinibabe, Lindsay Kellerman, and himself from death by strangulation, by attacking the plant with fire. The Nundu The third obstacle the S.M.S.B. found was a Nundu. Most of them found themselves unable to bypass it by any means. It required the use of incredible strength, prompting Baby Strength to step up. Left with no choice, he viciously brawled with the spike-ridden monster, using his Super strength to a pivotal advantage. Although he defeated the Nundu into a death-like trance, he collapsed from exhaustion and his wounds. The unconscious Baby Strength was picked off from the group. The piano contraption The fourth obstacle was Ruby Wright's — a Piano contraption. Telekinibabe took control here, playing a complex tune on the piano. In the end, Telekinibabe sacrificed himself because he could only play long enough for three people to enter, allowing Centauri, Master Intelligence, and Lindsay Kellerman inside. The scorpion Several members had been picked off by the time that Master Intelligence and Centauri arrived at the obstacle set in place by the Dark Woman — a scorpion — they realized it was already out cold. The Dark Woman had always been good with scorpions, easily able to communicate with them and bend them to her will. Centauri's duel The Dark Woman reached the final chamber to find her objective, but before she could get to it, Centauri managed to reach the last chamber alone, after Master Intelligence was unable to pass through, and was surprised to meet his cousin there. The Dark Woman bound Centauri and summoned a wall of fire behind the door to prevent him from escaping. The Dark Woman then tempted her cousin with the promise to bring his parents back from the dead (and her aunt and uncle). Centauri, who called her Ramona during the confrontation, still refused to give in. Finally, the Dark Woman attempted the murder of Centauri. They began to duel, with the Dark Woman gradually gaining the upper hand. She cast a ripple of telekinesis that flowed along the stairs and throughout the chamber, hitting Centauri and knocking him to the floor. Setting upon her opponent, the Dark Woman began to torture him with electrocution. However, she found she could not hurt him without experiencing unbearable emotional pain. From there, she realized she loved him too much to hurt him and released her grip on his neck in tears. Despite her seeming almost regretful, Centauri killed her brutally without a second thought. Aftermath Three days later, Master Intelligence revealed that he had spirited the hologram pit into the MBH, where he believed it would be safer due to the valuable information it contained. It is unknown what room he put it in. Eventually, Sebiscuits Cardarphen and Centauri would discuss the attack. Centauri felt that Ramona was a good friend until the attack occurred, appalling Cardarphen. Behind the scenes It is unknown how the Dark Woman passed the Nundu, as she was still as physically weak and delicate as she was during the first break-in. However, she may have dodged it or it may have been asleep. Appearances * Notes and references T and i Factory Category:Plot to steal Charity Hirz's hologram pit Category:2054 events Category:Battles of Arizona